


From now on

by Greengreen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengreen/pseuds/Greengreen
Summary: 這篇的時間算是設定是接在復4之後，Bucky加入復聯一起出任務。但是充滿我流設定，所以會看到很多跟電影不一樣的地方。





	From now on

“Bucky”Barnes，曾經是一位士兵，在任務中墜落山崖。他也曾經是一部殺人機器，為九頭蛇執行任務，手裡染上眾多鮮血。

而現在的他在復仇者聯盟裡幫忙打擊犯罪，做著像英雄一樣的工作。

然而Bucky比誰都清楚，自己所斷送掉的生命的重量，即使當時的自己是被洗腦的，雖然Steve說過他也是受害者。Bucky不祈求原諒也不打算成為英雄，現在的他承擔起過去，彷彿贖罪般做著聯盟交代的任務。

＊

又是一天，又是一次任務。

這次的惡徒分散各方，打算偷走政府隱藏各處的危險物質，幸虧被及時發現。復聯的成員分散成幾組，把敵人逼入人群疏散的建築內。

「Bucky，你那邊還有對方人馬嗎？」

美國隊長的聲音從Barne耳中的耳機傳來，Bucky拿著槍仔細巡視著，前路似已淨空。直到他轉過拐角，呼地發現一個黑影。

「Steve，對方人馬沒有，不過發現了一個孩子。」

Bucky看著像是被自己的防備姿態嚇到的男孩，快速收斂姿勢安撫孩子，也向著好友通知著自己的狀況。沒有特殊事故的話，此時應該會接到收隊指示。

「Bucky，快……」  
茲茲，耳機傳來的聲音突然斷續起來。

「快點離開。」

銧噹，與Steve的聲音同時落下，Bucky身後的門迅速地閉合起來。

「你……沒事……吧？」  
「沒事，孩子也沒事。」Bucky雖然吃了一驚，不過在經歷過各種任務後，他們學會很快地冷靜下來。

「Bucky……聽著。我們剛剛抓到對方的……領頭，他在門外布置了……多層高科技機關，除了會逐漸阻斷……通訊，強行打破……只會引起大量火藥的……爆炸。」

「倒數……在門關下的時候……就開始，不過還有……時間。」從耳機內不穩的音訊中，Bucky能感受到自己的好友試圖隱藏聲音中的焦慮。

「Banner……已經從別處趕過來支援，你帶著那個小孩……等著。」

「Bucky……相信我們……」  
「嘿，Steve別擔心。我，」

耳機內的聲音在漸漸減弱後，終於消逝。Bucky閉上眼，吐出自己沒說完的話。

「我相信你們，我相信你。」

＊

等待總是令人感覺漫長，但自己對此還算是挺有經驗。Bucky想。

他望向短時間內經過多次驚嚇，正縮在牆邊怕得不敢說出一句話的男孩。一開始Bucky也曾出言安撫他，直到看到男孩微微退縮的身軀，Bucky明白對方是對自己以前的身分有所畏懼。

Bucky習慣了。

即使經過多場的任務，還是有些民眾介意冬日戰士的過往。錯事總是令人難以忘記，他並不怪這些人。所以Bucky只是靠近到能立刻保護孩子的範圍，遠遠地保護著他。

「剛剛用耳機跟你說話的人是美國隊長嗎？」  
沉默持續了一段時間，直到男孩打破了沉默。

「是啊，他在外面跟很多英雄一起努力打開門。」Bucky眨眨眼看著好像冷靜下來的孩子，他看著男孩在聽到美國隊長時臉上露出了光芒。

「你喜歡美國隊長嗎？」  
「喜歡！這次的功課要寫最喜歡的英雄，我一定會寫美國隊長！」  
男孩不出意料地表達出對自己好友的喜愛，Bucky忍不住微笑起來。  
「是嗎，他的確是個優秀的人。」

「你是他的好朋友吧？」也許是看到Bucky的笑容，男孩吞了一口口水，緩慢地問到，「他們說你會做那些不好的事，是因為被洗腦。」

Bucky看著那孩子閃爍的眼睛帶著緊張和好奇，他很早就想問了吧？Bucky想著，放鬆了臉部表情，以前那個大家喜歡的布魯克林的Barnes是怎麼做的呢？

「是啊，是被洗腦了。」Bucky補充著，「然後在黑豹那邊的幫助下，解除了。」

「洗腦很恐怖吧？」  
「嗯，會完全沒辦法控制自己，不能照自己想做的做。」  
想起之前的自己，Bucky忍不住皺起眉頭，不過男孩好像並沒有注意到。

「會做自己不想做的事？」  
「會。」

「不能做自己喜歡的事？」  
「有可能。」

「哇，比生氣還恐怖。」  
孩子似乎理解了什麼。他從口袋拿出了幾張卡片，原本好奇的表情也哀傷起來。

「你看這是我從朋友那裡搶來的，因為我那時候真的很生氣，好像無法控制自己，身體就自己動了。」

回憶起發生的事，男孩眨著有點要流出淚水的眼睛，「本來想來大家的秘密基地，偷偷放回去的。」

意外地發現這孩子為什麼會出現在這裡的原因了，Bucky想，但是此時更令他在意的是眼前難過的孩子。即使不太相同，程度上也許也碰不上邊，但是Bucky懂得不能控制自己時的感受，更不用說跟好朋友吵架的難受。

「不管能不能控制，做了的事是收不回來的。」Bucky看到男孩在聽他的話後抖了一下，於是他伸出了右手輕輕拍了拍男孩的肩。

「不過，去跟你朋友好好道歉吧，這樣的事還可能挽回的。」  
Bucky無法給孩子絕對的保證，但他也不想責備這個孩子。因為他深知不需要他的話語，男孩就已經夠難受了。

「就算沒挽回，你的心也會比較好受的。」  
不帶批判地包容著，溫柔地接受一切。Bucky並沒有意識到此時的自己，正是Steve愛著的他。

「Barnes中士，不管你曾經做過什麼壞事。」  
男孩的嘴角悄悄勾起，雖然還帶著難受，但是他看著Bucky認真地說著，

「我覺得現在的你是個好人。」

茲茲的訊號聲和轟然開啟的門打斷Bucky的思考。雖然他沒來得及回應，但是Bucky確實感覺到男孩的話觸動了他的內心。

「Bucky，門應該開了，快出來吧。」  
熟悉的嗓音從Bucky的耳機傳出，他還沒來得及放心就感覺到一絲不好的預感。

爆炸的轟隆聲在不遠處響起，雖然沒有直接波及當下就抱著男孩閃出大門的Bucky，但是爆炸所帶來的衝擊使得房屋結構受到破壞，大片的牆瓦建築往下壓來。光是一處爆炸就以威力如此強大，就可以想像原本破壞力是多巨大。

一個人的話，也許Bucky有機會快步地逃離這裡，用他的振金手臂打破墜落的石塊。不過現在的他還有人要保護。Bucky看著在他懷裡發抖的男孩，感覺撐著塌陷牆瓦的振金手臂上重力不斷加深。

「怎麼回事，竟然還有一個隱藏的！」  
Bucky聽到耳邊的聲音變為驚慌，並呼喚著自己，沒事的Steve，不知道為什麼這個時候的Bucky竟然意外地覺得安心。

突然，Bucky感覺手上的重力減輕。

他張望左右，只見四面八方的石塊快速地被拉開。外頭的光線灑入他的眼簾，隨之手臂上的重量也完全消失。

Bucky感覺到一雙強力的機械手臂握住了他，也抱住了男孩。

＊

「嘿，可不要隨隨便便就犧牲啊。」  
那個聲音總是讓他愧疚。Bucky抬起頭看著救了自己的Tony，看來他也從別的戰場趕過來了。

鋼鐵人安穩降落到較為安全的地方，而早已嚇壞的孩子在看到趕來的親人，立刻飛撲進溫暖的懷抱。

「謝謝。」  
Bucky思考了千言萬語還是說了這句。

Tony的表情帶著些彆拗，Bucky知道對Tony來說要怎麼面對自己，一直是個複雜的課題，當然這一點對他也一樣。

「Barnes先生，看到你沒什麼損傷真是令人安慰。」  
沉穩的英國嗓音適時地傳來，Tony臉上的表情柔和起來。

「賈維斯，我也很好。」  
「Sir，如果讓我來說你的盔甲可是損失了百分之80，這樣的狀態可說不上好。」

「我可是好的能立刻來上一段舞蹈。」

一人一AI的互動令人莞爾，以致於當Tony轉向Bucky時，他還帶著淺淺的笑意。但是對方並沒有很在意，只是像下定決心般，換上認真的表情。

「你是復聯的一份子，你也是我們的一份子。」Tony指著Bucky的胸口的手指像帶著魔力，「所以把命給我收好，不用客氣。」

「我會記得的。」  
Bucky能感覺自己有些訝異也有些激動，他不自覺地真誠回應著。

「那就這樣，我要先去別的地方幫忙了，你也找個地方協助吧。」Tony聳聳肩，似乎感受到對方的真意，他緊皺的眉間鬆了開來。但隨即又彷彿想起什麼般戲謔地補充道。

「記得要是你出了什麼事，我們尊敬的隊長在耳機裡的分貝大概會破目前的紀錄。」  
「Sir，你這樣的說法不太公平。Rogers先生剛剛在……」

看著轉身往遠處飛離的Tony，Bucky彷彿還能聽到他和賈維斯細碎地交談聲。

就算依舊不知道如何更好地處理彼此的關係，依舊在回憶起那段過往是感到心如刀割。但是在有了摩根的現在，在找回了賈維斯的現在，Tony也慢慢放下了一些事。就算他們可能永遠都不能成為好友那樣的關係，疙瘩也可能不能完全消失，即使如此一起出任務所感受到的生死與共也絕不是假的。

Bucky往前走去，看著用魔力抬起牆瓦的緋紅女巫，以及用黏液黏起石頭的蜘蛛人，搬起倒塌柱子的浩克，以及許許多多夥伴們。

就是這群人跟他一起奮鬥著的，就是這群英雄趕過來救了他。Bucky和大家說著感謝，也接受其他成員們回應的稱讚及鼓勵。

「還有哪裡需要協助的嗎？」

獵鷹拍了拍他的肩膀，和Wanda眼神交會了一下。  
「老兄，你去隊長那裡看看吧。」

「是啊，Bucky。我們這裡處理的人數也足夠了。」

「剛才他可是很擔心的。」鷹眼也插了進來，「要不是我們立刻通告你沒事，而且另一邊也需要幫忙，我想他已經來查看你的狀況了。」

雖然覺得夥伴們有些誇大，但是Bucky想起那個還縈繞在耳邊的擔心。於是他接受了好意，拿下了在爆炸中已經損毀的耳機，快步前往史帝夫所在的地方。

＊

他的背影令人安心。

看著自己無比熟悉的男人，Bucky突然有種既視感，這一切總是這樣一次又一次，他們會輪流陷入麻煩，然後輪流為對方擔心。

「Steve。」  
他看著眼前男人轉過身來，從美國隊長的凜然轉變成混雜著擔憂跟驚喜的表情。

「謝謝你，還有讓你擔心了。」Bucky開口說到。

Steve彷彿想要說什麼地走向Bucky，可惜他半句話都還沒說出口，就被那個突然拉住Bucky褲子的男孩阻止了。

「Barnes中士，謝謝你救了我。」  
Bucky低下頭看著剛剛還和他一起困在爆炸中的孩子，他的臉上已經不再那麼驚恐。

「不客氣，這也是其他英雄一起幫的忙。」  
看著孩子的笑容，Bucky的臉上也罩上淺淺的笑意。「還有，叫我Bucky就好。」

「好的，隊長也謝謝你！」  
雖然被打斷的瞬間感到困惑，但Steve還是露出溫和的表情回應著興奮地看著他的孩子，關心著男孩有沒有受傷，並詢問著他是否有什麼事。

只見男孩交互看著兩人，像是要公布什麼驚天大秘密一般說到。

「我決定這次的作業要把Bucky也寫上去。」

Bucky覺得這個孩子今天是第二次讓他吃驚了，雖然做著英雄的任務，但是他並沒有把自己當作英雄。因為過往的事蹟，Bucky也從沒想過自己會被當成英雄看。

「這樣美國隊長該怎麼辦，他不是你最喜歡的英雄嗎？」Bucky忍不住問到，但隨即感受到Steve溫暖的手臂落在他肩上。

「沒關係的，我可以把你們都擺在第一名。」男孩似乎從來就不覺得這是個問題，他理所當然地回應著。

「你們是朋友嘛！」

再次目送著隨著家人離去的男孩，Bucky覺得自己的心有點混亂，但又有股奇妙的感覺堆疊著，一次兩次三次。

「你跟那個男孩相處的蠻好的。」Steve的話打斷了他的思緒，「Bucky，你也告訴他我們的其他關係了？」

「Steve，我覺得在那個危及的當下是不會說到這個的。」  
看著身邊認真問著問題的Steve，Bucky放鬆了下來，身旁的男人還是像以前一樣。

「你這裡還有什麼要幫忙的嗎？」

「等等。」  
Bucky感覺自己手臂被眼前的人握住，接著一個扎實的擁抱落在身上。他看著Steve，對方的雙眼中有著他所有的溫柔，「先讓我說完剛才的話。」

「你想成為英雄，不想成為英雄都沒關係，甚至你是為了什麼做著這些危險的任務也沒關係。」  
Bucky感覺Steve擁抱著自己的身軀傳來著強大的信任感。

「我只是想跟你說，你做得很好。」

就像是終於等到這一刻，思緒一湧而出。

今天所累積的感覺，和男孩的對話、Tony的對話，和其他夥伴的交談，以及Steve的話。Bucky想，也許不只是今天，也許這些細脆的暖意不斷地堆積著。直到今日總算成了寬闊的網，罩住千瘡百孔的心中。

這一切總是這樣一次又一次，他們會輪流陷入麻煩，然後輪流為對方擔心。而這一切的一切也總是這樣，他們會輪流擁抱對方，毫無保留地信任著對方，並為對方露出那個從未改變過的燦爛笑容。

＊

“Bucky “ Barnes的雙手沾染著罪孽，即便如此他現在面對著。

不僅是為了贖罪才做著這份工作，Bucky想，他是感謝著這份沉重的任務，愛著在任務後可以看著人們欣喜的笑容，在任務中和下任務時和伙伴們的支持、交流。最重要的是，那個男人Steve一直在，帶著布魯克林時期就總是對他露出的笑容，溫暖地支持他。

即使痛苦過，迷網過，Bucky覺得現在的自己很幸福。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫到最後有點＂我到底要怎麼寫的＂混亂狀態，可能是個不夠甜的文。有些苦澀，但是結局是幸福的。  
> 這是篇臨時想到的文，想放掉又放不掉。畫著巴奇阿嬤的賀圖時，突如其來的靈感。
> 
> 我從來沒寫過跟Bucky有關的文，甚至也很少畫圖。因為Stucky糧食豐富，所以基本上就很懶得產糧（欸。但是想著想著總是很希望Bucky幸福，而且在復4結束的這時候也想留下些什麼紀念著我對他們的感情。
> 
> 放了一些私心，第一次寫他們可能人物表達，以及理解都沒那麼透徹。有很多想表達的，但是筆力可能不夠，希望能傳達出想說的。
> 
> 我很喜歡Bucky也很喜歡Tony，所以我很希望他們都能不這麼折磨自己了。那段我絞盡腦汁，一開始也有想說乾脆刪掉算了，希望後來的成果可以。他們兩個的本性都是那麼好的人，我希望他們補缺的那塊能填上溫柔。  
> 即使產生的傷痕不可能完全消逝，但那份溫柔能讓他們有空間感受幸福。
> 
> 想像中隊長和Bucky的感情，同伴們是了解，且在大方向情況許可下，也都希望兩人幸福。當然開開玩笑的情形是會有的，但是衷心祝福。  
> 即使經歷過痛苦難過，但現在的他們能夠一起扶持著走到未來。不管過去帶著多深的傷，都能珍惜現在的每一刻。
> 
> 最後，願Bucky能被這個世界滿滿的暖意包圍。


End file.
